


Elf on the Shelf

by hellzoneact1



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Incest, Jensen is 3, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Supernatural Kink Meme, Toddlercon, Voyeurism, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellzoneact1/pseuds/hellzoneact1
Summary: Jeffrey buys his son a new toy.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Elf on the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory warning: **this is vaguely consensual underage sex between an adult man and a toddler.** If that's not your thing, click elsewhere.
> 
> Also obligatory: **this is a fantasy, do not do this.**

Jefffey set the little doll on the high shelf, the eyes on it clicking back and forth in time with the little clock in its chest, and let out a pleased hum. It overlooked the room perfectly, every single inch.

Which is good, because hidden in its forehead is a spy camera. Full color, ultra-HD resolution, perfect audio quality - the best money could buy, and he was a very, very rich man.

Jensen didn’t know that, of course. He wasn’t even old enough to wonder why his father was buying him, a boy, a doll. He was just curious, staring up at the new toy - the new toy his father had told him, very specifically, that he wasn’t allowed to touch or play with in any circumstances - with big, wondrous eyes.

“Daddy?” he asked, pulling on Jeffrey’s pants leg. Jeffrey turned, looked down, and smiled at him. “What’s the doll for?”

“It’s for my very special boy,” Jeffrey replied, tousling his son’s hair. “You see, Jen, it’s not a doll. It’s alive. It tells me if you’ve been a naughty boy.”

Jensen stared even harder at it, doubt and fear both clouding his chubby features, but before he could think about it any further, Jeffrey picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry, Jen. I know you’re the most good boy in all the world,” he says to his son. “Now let’s go have dinner.”

* * *

Everything had got easier after the divorce, which, thanks to him being a very, very rich man, had gone entirely in Jeffrey’s favor. There was nobody to watch him, nobody to see what he was doing, and _nothing_ between him and Jensen.

Oh, Jensen. He’d been the love of his life from the moment he’d left the womb, but he hadn’t dared to make his move. Not yet. Even this was pushing it - if the FBI was to find out he was using his computer to masturbate to his three year old son getting undressed... well, he didn’t want to find out what would happen to him next.

But Lord, if setting up that spy camera hadn’t been worth it. Innocent little Jensen had already completely forgotten it was there, or he just assumed being naked wasn’t being “a naughty boy.” The first time he’d waddled out of the bath in one of his little towels (he was already too old to want to have his father bathe him anymore, which had been an agonizing loss) and dropped it, Jeffrey had almost came into his hand right there.

He was so _beautiful._ His tiny toddler body, still filled with the baby fat of his infancy... his short, curly, sopping wet hair coming down over his cherubic little face... his pale, round belly, leading down to his tiny, untouched, flaccid nub of a cock. It was all in such gorgeous high-definition detail that he could almost reach out and touch it, and God, did he want to.

But instead, he satisfied himself with jerking his own cock, taking in the sight of Jensen, blissfully unaware of the camera watching his every move as he gathered his clothes from his dresser and put them on. Jeffrey could almost imagine it now - him walking into the room, stopping Jensen midway from putting on his overalls, and then helping him to take them back off again...

Then he’d show him a _real_ game.

Soon, he reminded himself, as he came into a tissue. Soon.

* * *

For weeks, Jensen stayed like that, naked only before, during, and after his baths. It was disappointing, but it wasn’t as if Jeffrey could hide a decent camera in a bathroom - the steam alone would make that useless, and he wasn’t the type to hide it in a toilet. But the hidden treasure of knowing that his son was naked, a few rooms away, and that he could enjoy every inch, was still enough to satisfy Jeffrey’s baser urges.

He couldn’t help but notice, though, as he watched Jensen on the camera, that Jensen was acting... strangely. Occasionally, especially when he was naked, he would look towards the doll, towards where the camera was pointing. His face would turn a little more red, redder than the ruddy color of near-infancy it normally was, and then he would put on his clothes again and go play with his toys.

Jeffrey knew what was going on. He’d been a three-year old once upon a time too - he knew what it was like to get curious about your own body, to touch yourself with your little fingers, to hump pillows and stuffed teddy bears and whatever else you could get your cock against until the good feelings came over you and you came dry. But someone - not him, but _someone,_ probably his ex - had told Jensen that he’d be a “naughty boy” if he did that, and now it was clear he didn’t want to get in trouble.

This hadn’t been what he’d been hoping for. What Jeffrey had _wanted_ was a bit of reverse psychology - if he got his son thinking about not doing “naughty” things, he’d start doing them more just because he knew it felt good, doll or no doll. It wasn’t like three year olds were the most intelligent things around. They knew only that touching and humping things was a pleasure too great to ignore.

But Jensen did not give in to whatever temptations he was clearly feeling, even as weeks passed. If he was touching himself, it was in the bath, where Jeffrey could no longer see. That meant Jeffrey had to take matters into his own hands.

He left a blank, unmarked DVD among the disorganized pile of DVDs that Jensen liked to watch after his baths, in plain sight, with no case. It was an obvious trap, to anyone who wasn’t a toddler, but sure enough, that same day, Jensen not only didn’t see through it, he didn’t even get dressed before gravitating right for it. Jeffrey watched as his son, still nude, picked up the DVD, stared at it, and put it into the DVD player built into his television.

Instantly, the video started up, the images mostly hidden by the camera angle but all too clear in Jeffrey’s mind. He had picked a video of a nude, dark-skinned boy with short hair, barely a few years older than Jensen himself. The boy was masturbating the furious way all young boys masturbate, his short, breathy pants so loud from the TV’s speakers that Jeffrey could hear them from several rooms away. Jeffrey grinned to himself as Jensen just stared, frozen to the spot - his slackjawed expression said everything.

What Jeffrey could also see, all too clearly, was Jensen’s little cock rising as he watched the boy furiously jerk himself off. Jeffrey could all too easily imagine what was going through his mind - _that boy is touching himself. That boy feels good. If I touch myself, I’ll feel good too._

Like a snare, the trap went off in Jensen’s brain, and he looked down at his hard little erection and carefully reached for it with trembling fingers. His little hand circled around it, and all at once, a visible sense of relief washed over Jensen’s body. He started to stroke himself, slowly at first, lacking the confidence to do more than pull the skin back and forth across his cock. But then instinct took over, and he started to hump his hand, squeezing his dick tightly in his fingers.

Jeffrey stroked himself hard and fast, leaning as close as he could to his monitor so that he could see every last detail of his son practically fucking his own hand. He imagined it was _his_ hand stroking his son, _his_ hand his son was humping wildly, and he bit his lip to stop from groaning as he came once again into a tissue..

It was only moments later that Jensen came dry, his hips spasming in increasingly longer bursts before his erection once again went flaccid. Then, dizzy, Jensen took a step backwards and fell back onto his rear, shock and awe all over his little baby face. Jeffrey could see the tears in his eyes, but he was proud to see his little boy just stand up, wipe them away, and walk unsteadily over to his dresser to get dressed again.

Another step closer, Jeffrey thought. Just a little longer and Jensen would be his.

* * *

Just as he’d hoped, Jensen had stopped caring about the doll on the shelf. He was becoming almost feral in his desire to rub his little cock against everything he could find - Jeffrey could count on, every single day, Jensen coming out of his bath or waking up in the morning and humping his pillow, his stuffed animals, and most of all, his own hand. Jeffrey could count the seconds before Jensen, as horny as a tomcat, spasmed against whatever he was touching and came dry before collapsing on top of it.

Jeffrey encouraged every second. He left more DVDs for Jensen to “find,” counting on his son’s blissful ignorance that his Daddy was leaving them behind for him. Some featured adults, roleplaying incest as they fucked each other... many featured actual boys only a little more than Jensen’s age, kissing, sucking off, and being fucked by their fathers. Jensen couldn’t seem to get enough of his new “DVD collection.” All thought of watching Sesame Street or Curious George or Octonauts was forgotten in favor of watching porn video after porn video.

Jeffrey had an idea then. An idea that, more than ever, would lead his son right into his waiting arms. He didn’t have to ask to know that his son was thinking about his father in a new way. Jensen had become shyer and more prone to blushing and stuttering around him, in a way he hadn’t before, and the way he stared at his father with increasing curiosity said everything. Jeffrey had even gone so far as to “accidentally” leave the bathroom door open while taking a shower just so that Jensen would get a full view of his father’s body, and rather than run away and hide out of embarrassment, Jensen had openly stared.

So he waited, waited until Jensen was passing by his room, and then he roleplayed out a little conversation, as if he was playing out a little phone sex with someone else.

He wasn’t, of course. He had eyes only for Jensen - he’d never betray his precious son by having sex with someone else, even over the phone. Never.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so gorgeous...” he said loudly, his pants undone as he slowly stroked his dick and imagined Jensen, beautiful Jensen, touching him instead. “You love Daddy’s cock, don’t you? You want to touch it all over.”

Sure enough, Jensen’s little feet stopped in front of the door as he froze in place. But, rather than run, he only stepped closer, curiosity no doubt overtaking him.

“Mmm,” Jeffrey moaned at the image of Jensen’s big, curious eyes staring into his father’s cock, so much larger than his hands. “I want to fill you up, sweetheart. Fill up all your holes. I want your mouth... I want to come on your tongue, get my come all over your pretty face... you want Daddy’s come, right? You want it all over you.”

Jeffrey imagined Jensen’s tiny baby heart pounding away at the filthy words his father was saying. He imagined his little dick rising in his overalls, the confused arousal he was feeling, the _desire..._

“And after I fuck your pretty little throat, I’ll make you _mine._ I’ll fill your hole with Daddy’s big cock until I fill your belly with my come. And you’ll love it, because you love Daddy, because you _want_ Daddy to fuck you...”

Jeffrey listened closely, and he could hear Jensen’s sharp breathing on the other end of the door, uneven and thick with arousal. It was more than Jeffrey could have hoped - to think that his son wasn’t frightened away by the filthy way he was talking about his Daddy coming on him and fucking him and having him touch Daddy’s cock, but that he was _turned on._

That was enough to make Jeffrey come for real, but he played up the act anyway, letting out a long, loud, unmistakable moan. It was a moan he wanted to fill his baby’s head with - a moan he wanted Jensen to think about every single time he humped himself dry against a teddy bear.

There was a rapid tap of Jensen’s bare little feet running away until he went into his room. Jeffrey turned on the camera feed, pleased to see Jensen practically tearing off his clothes before climbing into his little race car bed and all but fucking one of his stuffed toys, his hips gyrating and thrusting with wild abandon.

But, if that wasn’t enough to turn Jeffrey on again, one little word almost made him come for the second time in the past two minutes. One little word, right out of his son’s lips, in his son’s high-pitched, soft little voice, practically a whisper as his son’s hips let out one final spasm.

_“Daddy.”_

* * *

He knew from the moment he heard his son cry out ‘Daddy” that he had him now. All he had to do was strike while the iron was hot.

But he waited, as much as waiting even a single second was miserable agony. He waited while Jensen actively avoided him, running away to hide in another room every time they so much as saw each other. He waited as Jensen ducked his head down during lunch and dinner, not able to meet his own father in the eyes. He waited patiently, for the next time Jensen decided to “play,” and that next time came only a day later. 

Just a day - though it felt like weeks.

The next time Jensen played, it was with the toy Jeffrey least expected. It was with the toy that he placed out of Jensen’s reach, on top of the highest shelf in the room, where it could see everything. It’s the toy with the clicking eyes, the little clock in the chest... and the spy camera.

He doesn’t understand why, but Jensen, still naked from his bath, actually climbed up the shelf on unsteady, shaking limbs until his baby fingers could just barely touch it, and then he pulled it down and hugged it to his chest, filling the camera feed with nothing but the image of Jensen’s bare skin. Then Jensen climbed down, still hugging it closely, and whispered something into its “ear.”

“Tell Daddy... tell Daddy I love him,” he said. “Lots and lots.”

And then, even less expectedly, he kissed the doll, filling the screen with a close-up of his hair and his mouth. At the same time, he pressed his body against the doll and started, slowly at first, to hump it. His tiny body shadowed most of the light in the room, darkening him almost completely from sight, but Jeffrey could see the motion of his hips, his panting breaths and sweaty forehead, and his cock, pressed as tightly as it could be against the clothes of the doll. There’s so much detail that Jeffrey can see the prepubescent foreskin pulling back and forth over the tiny head of his cock.

“D... Daddy...” Jensen stammered. “D... Daddy... f... fuck... me... fuck me, Daddy, please...”

Jeffrey’s erection, already rock hard against his jeans, twitched. He can’t take it anymore, not another second. If there’s ever been a time, it’s now.

He couldn’t move fast enough as he grabbed the vial of lube he’d been saving off a shelf and walked out of his room and down the hall, towards the sound of Jensen’s tiny voice calling out for his Daddy to fuck him, a voice that got louder with every step closer... until he came close enough that Jensen overheard, and then his son’s voice stopped instantly.

Jeffrey doesn’t hesitate. He opened the door.

And Jensen immediately burst into tears, his face turning bright red - Jeffrey wasn’t sure if it was the nudity or what he had just been “caught” doing.

“D-Daddy!” Jensen wailed. “Daddy, I... I’m sorry, I’m sorry... I’ve been bad!”

Jeffrey immediately smiled, the softest smile he can manage, and shhed him rapidly, making a motion with his hands for calm. He doesn’t want him to cry, after all, and he definitely wanted him to keep his eyes up on his face and not at the raging tent in his pants. If he scared his son now, he’d never be able to forgive himself.

Jensen sniffled, still looking like he was on the verge of bawling, and Jeffrey walked up close to him, leaning down until he’s on his level. Jensen turned his head away shyly, still embarrassed.

“I’m s-sorry,” Jensen said again. “I’m sorry, D-Daddy. You told me to be good and I’ve been bad, I’ve been r-really bad...”

“You haven’t, baby,” Jeffrey said softly. “You haven’t. You know why?”

Jensen just stared at him, still sniffling, hugging the doll he had just been humping to his naked chest.

“Because I know everything. Everything in here“ - Jeffrey pressed a finger against his son’s forehead - “and in here.” He moved the finger over Jensen’s heart. “I know you love your Daddy. I know you want your Daddy to love you.”

Jensen kept staring, his eyes widening, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Even at three years old, something in him understood the implications - because his little cock, Jeffrey couldn’t help but notice, twitched.

“You want your Daddy to _make love_ to you. Don’t you, baby?”

Jensen swallowed thickly, and something changed in his expression. If he wasn’t so small, Jeffrey might even go so far as to say that something like lust passed over him.

If he was only a little older, Jeffrey thought, then he might have still questioned it. He might have thought that the idea of doing these things with your own father was wrong, instead of the most beautiful expression of love in the world.

But Jensen was three, so Jeffrey watched his mouth open, and the words tumbled out: “Please, Daddy.”

Jeffrey grinned.

“Please what? Say your words.”

Jensen didn’t hesitate. He didn’t even look ashamed. He only said: “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

Jeffrey didn’t hesitate either, even if those words coming from his son’s mouth almost made him come right then and there. Instead, he grabbed his son by the back of the head, pulled him forward, and slammed his lips against his. Jensen froze to the spot and dropped the doll to the ground, unsure of what he was supposed to do, so Jeffrey did all the work, pressing his lips insistently against his sons, biting the gentlest possibly love bites on his lower lip, until Jensen opened his mouth _just enough_ that he could slip his tongue in.

To a three-year old, french kissing was probably just disgusting, so Jeffrey quickly tried to distract him by slipping his hand between his son’s legs and over his son’s tiny, hard cock. His fingers completely dwarfed it in size - it was so small in his hands that he could wrap a single finger around it and it’d still cover nearly the entire surface. Instead, he scissored it between two of his fingers and stroked it back and forth, back and forth. Immediately, Jensen reacted by moaning into Jeffrey’s mouth and humping his fingers.

“Fuck my hand, Jen,” Jeffrey commanded his son, and Jensen instantly obeyed, holding onto his daddy’s arm for leverage as he thrusted his needy hips against Jeffrey’s fingers. Jeffrey encouraged him by stroking him twice as fast, pushing his hand almost completely against his son’s bare thighs so that Jensen had to fuck his hand even harder.

But that wasn’t what he was here for. Oh, no. He was here to _claim_ his son, to make him completely and absolutely his.

He took his other hand and lifted it to his lips, sticking his finger in his mouth and lubricating it with spit. He still had the vial of lube with him, but he was going to need every centimeter of it if he was going to fuck his son tonight. His finger would do for now.

Still kissing and stroking his son, he gave Jensen no warning before he slid his hand around Jensen’s tiny ass, still plump with baby fat, and reached for his entrance. His finger found it easily, and then slipped inside, and Jensen half-froze, his hips still wildly humping Jeffrey’s hand even as he let out a confused moan into his father’s mouth.

“Daddy’s got to get you ready, Jen,” Jeffrey explained, breaking away from the kiss to speak and hugging his son close. “Ready for his cock.”

Jensen let out a soft whine as his father thrusted his finger in and out, in and out, getting it deeper into Jensen’s tight little hole with every thrust.

“You want Daddy’s cock, don’t you baby? You want to feel Daddy inside you, just like this.”

Jensen whined again, squirming against his Daddy’s hand, but he nodded rapidly, just as Jeffrey predicted.

“That’s my good boy,” Jeffrey murmured. “That’s my Jen.”

And Jeffrey pulled him into another kiss before shoving his finger in as deep as it would go, causing Jensen to start squirming and bucking again. Jensen’s hole was so tight that he couldn’t imagine how he was going to fit his cock into there, but he refused to wait another year, or two, or even three. He was going to fuck Jensen _tonight._

He waited for Jensen to calm again, making sure to keep kissing him, to keep his much larger tongue rolling around Jensen’s tiny little pink nub, to keep stroking him just fast enough to keep him distracted but not so fast that he’d come early. And then he broke away from the kiss, stopped stroking him, and, over the high-pitched, disappointed whine Jensen let out, said into Jensen’s ear the magic words he knew his son had been waiting to hear.

“Ready for Daddy to fuck you, Jensen?”

Jensen just nodded, clearly unable to speak.

“I told you to say your words. What do good boys say?”

“P-please, D-D-Daddy,” Jensen whined, his voice even higher-pitched than before. “Please... please fuck me.”

“Fuck you how? Hard? Rough? Fast?”

“Yes, please, Daddy, p-please... fuck me hard...!”

“Good boy,” Jeffrey said, and in one quick motion, he lifted his son under both arms, carried him to the bed, and practically threw him onto it, causing Jensen to let out a surprised gasp. He climbed onto the race car bed, grabbed one of Jensen’s pillows, decorated with Barney and all his friends, and then lifted Jensen up and laid him over top of it so that his little cock and round stomach pressed against the surface of the pillow. It was just like all the times he’d humped it.

Jeffrey could see the gaping hole where his finger had just been. It hadn’t had time to close yet, and he wasn’t going to wait a moment for it to. He quickly stripped out of his shirt, shimmied his way out of his jeans, and pulled down his boxers until he was fully nude. He took the small jar of lubricant out of his pants pocket and rubbed it quickly but judiciously over his cock, knowing all the while that no matter how hard he tried to make his son comfortable, it’d take more than lube to fuck someone this small. It’d take _force._

All the while, Jensen didn’t move a muscle, but Jeffrey could hear his hard, fast breathing in anticipation of what he couldn’t see.

Jeffrey crawled over to his son. At six foot one, he towered over the much smaller boy - even with his son’s hips and ass lifted by the pillow, Jeffrey couldn’t possibly just grab his thighs and go to work. But he didn’t want to anyway - as much as he didn’t want to wait, what he still wanted was for Jensen to _enjoy_ this.

First, for just a moment, he took in the beautiful picture in front of him. His naked, three-year old son, his back muscles tense, his ass in the air, his hole stretched open. Small, hairless, pure, innocent and ignorant, just as all children are. In a moment, he’d lose that innocence forever, and he’d be only Jeffrey’s, Jeffrey’s perfect lover, his toy to play with as his heart desired.

He then took his trembling hands and slid them down Jensen’s bare back, making him shiver at the contact. Then he slid them around his thighs, just above Jensen’s tiny ass, until he was holding onto Jensen firmly, his massive hands nearly surrounding him. Finally, he lowered himself over Jensen, until he was completely covering him, like a hairy, sweaty blanket. He was too tall, too big, to do anything like kiss his son’s cheek and neck reassuringly, or to whisper into his ear, and he could tell Jensen was afraid - his pulse was pounding against his father’s hands.

Jeffrey slid forward until his cock brushed against Jensen’s ass, and then he reached between his legs and adjusted himself until his cock made contact with Jensen’s entrance. Even having recently been stretched out by Jeffrey’s finger, Jeffrey knew it was going to be incredibly tight. But even more than that, he knew one other thing was definitely going to be true.

“Jen, baby, you’ve been such a good boy,” he said. “But this is going to hurt. A lot. Are you ready? Do you trust Daddy?”

“I.. I trust you, Daddy.”

“Can you be brave?”

“I’m brave!”

“Then stick your head in the pillow and don’t move,” Jeffrey commanded, and he felt Jensen shift beneath him as he buried his head in his pillow. Between his fingers, Jensen’s pulse quickened, faster and faster, like a hummingbird. “One... two... three.”

Jeffrey grabbed his son’s hips with a death grip and _pushed_. Bit by bit, Jensen’s incredibly small, incredibly tight hole gave way to his father’s huge cock, stretching him to the breaking point, and it didn’t take long before Jensen started to _scream,_ squirming and flailing as he tried to push the intruder back out. His voice was muffled by the pillow, but there was no mistaking the pain he was in, and Jeffrey holding him tightly so he couldn’t escape was no doubt only scaring Jensen even more. 

Jeffrey’s heart broke to think that for even one moment, he had hurt his boy, but he knew it would pass, and he waited for Jensen to adjust to the feeling of the cock inside him. Soon, the screaming stopped, replaced instead by Jensen crying and bawling into his pillowcase.

“That’s my brave boy,” Jeffrey purred. He took a hand off his son’s hips and gently stroked his side instead, trying to reassure him. “That’s my brave, sweet boy. So good. Daddy’s perfect angel.”

Jensen stopped crying and started to loudly sniffle instead.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” Jeffrey continued. “It means you’re a grown-up. Only a big, grown-up boy can take on his Daddy’s cock like this. That means you’re special, Jen.”

The sniffling stopped, and Jensen slowly, but surely, began to relax. What he had said wasn’t completely a lie, of course. Jensen _was_ special, beyond special. But he’d never be a big, grown-up boy. He’d always be Daddy’s sweet, precious son, his flawless, shining diamond in a world full of ash. Always and forever.

“Daddy’s going to move now,” he told him, and as promised, he started to slip back out, feeling how loose his son’s entrance was now, stretched as full as it could go without _really_ hurting him. It was the most pleasurable kind of agony, and in his hands, against his body, he could feel his son twitch and buck against the unfamiliar sensation of his father’s cock sliding out of him. The only thing that told him that his son was starting to enjoy this too was the muffled moan that he let out, his son’s tiny voice thick with lust.

Once he was almost all the way out, he gave Jensen a moment to adjust again, and then he slowly shoved his hips forward, pushing his cock back into Jensen. With Jensen sandwiched between his father and the pillow, the motion of Jeffrey’s much larger, more powerful hips shoving themselves against Jensen’s tiny ass and thighs meant that Jensen’s cock would rub against the pillow with every movement... and Jensen, overwhelmed by double the sexual stimuli, responded to that with a sharp, high-pitched gasp, an _ah!_

Jeffrey knew that if he fucked his son harder, faster, just like he’d asked him for, just like Jensen had practically begged him for, Jensen would enjoy it even more. Even if it hurt, Jeffrey could tell that Jensen already loved the feeling of cock inside him, and he didn’t need the videos he’d recorded to know Jensen couldn’t get enough of rubbing his own little cock against whatever he could find.

He picked up the pace, squeezing his arms tightly around Jensen’s body and pulling himself even closer so that the hair all over his body was touching Jensen’s skin, and started to _really_ fuck him. He pulled back out, then pushed back in, again, and again, and again, over and over, his grip on Jensen increasing as he mounted the much, much smaller three-year old like a pig. Every thrust of his cock into Jensen’s tiny body, every time it caused Jensen’s cock to rub up against the pillow, caused another muffled, half-moaned gasp to escape Jensen’s mouth - _ah! ah! ah!_

That wasn’t enough. Not for Jeffrey. He wanted to _hear_ Jensen’s little moans, hear that sweet little voice make sounds no three year old should make.

He stopped thrusting, pulling out altogether, and without a second of warning, flipped Jensen over so that his back was laying on the pillow. He took a moment to stare into Jensen’s sweaty, dizzy, still tear stained, face, flushed with arousal - it was so beautiful Jeffrey could hardly stand it - and then covered Jensen with his body again, found his entrance, and entered him.

There was no pillow to muffle the noise as Jensen squirmed, shook, and let out another moan. Jeffrey could feel his son’s tiny cock pressed up against his stomach, hard as stone, and he pulled his son closer so that every movement he made would cause Jensen’s cock to rub against his father’s belly.

This new position was perfect for both of them, Jeffrey thought as he began to move his cock in and out of his son’s tight entrance once more, but there was something even better about it. In this position, Jensen could speak.

“You like this, don’t you, Jen?” Jeffrey said, his thrusting getting increasingly faster. “You love having Daddy’s cock in you? You were made for this - _born_ to be fucked by your Daddy’s big cock, right?”

Jensen didn’t even try to muffle the moan that escaped his lips.

“Y-yes, yes, Daddy, I... _mmm..._ I feel... I feel so good...”

“Say it. Say you love my cock. Say you love my cock inside you.”

Instantly, Jensen replied, “I l-love your cock, Daddy, I love your c-cock inside me...”

“Say ‘be rough with me, Daddy.’ Say ‘Daddy, I want your come.’”

“Please... please, Daddy... please...!”

“Come on, baby... say it for me.”

“B-be rough - _ah -_ w-with me, Daddy! D-D-Daddy, I... _nnn_... I want your come! Please, Daddy!”

That was all the permission Jeffrey needed. He squeezed his son as tightly as he could, pulled their bodies as close together as was possible, and then fucked him like an out-of-control piston. He no longer slowed down to give his son time to breathe, time to think - he didn’t even care if he was hurting the boy anymore. He just fucked him like a sex doll, using his own grip on Jensen’s tiny weight and the motion of his own hips to fuck him hard and fast.

“D-Daddy! _Daddy!”_ Jensen cried out. _“I love you!”_

And then Jeffrey felt something overtake Jensen’s whole body. First, he froze on the spot, and then his body, still gripped tightly in his father’s massive arms, began to spasm and shake. He began to hump Jeffrey’s stomach even more wildly, as if he was trying to fuck it. He was coming, Jeffrey knew. He was coming from being fucked by his Daddy.

Knowing that fact was the limit for Jeffrey. With one final, powerful slam of his cock into his son, he let out a wild howl as he started to come, harder than he’d ever came in his entire life. He could feel, even before he stopped coming, come filling Jensen’s tiny body, filling his entrance, spilling down between his legs.

And then he stopped, and it was over, and he had to force himself to sit up straight so he didn’t collapse on his son and accidentally crush him. He looked down at the image of his son, his face both pale white and a deep cherry red, his breathing coming out in thick, heavy pants, his eyes still filled with tears, a puddle of come around his gaping, used asshole. 

It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and there was only one thing to do to commemorate it.

He climbed off the bed, picked up the fallen doll off the ground, and then sat down on the bed’s edge. He turned the doll towards Jensen’s naked body and said...

“Jen, baby, can you do Daddy a favor?”

Jensen only nodded weakly.

* * *

Jeffrey watched the video for the twelfth time that day. The doll had accidentally captured everything - every inch of Jensen’s body, every inch of his father’s cock as he was fucked by his Daddy, and then, once it was all over...

“My name’s Jensen Dean Morgan,” said his baby’s sweet, soft voice, as he sat in front of the camera lens, still flush from his orgasm, come still dripping down his legs. “I’m t... three years old, and I love my Daddy _very_ much...”

Oh, yes, Jeffrey thought. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship. 


End file.
